She said NO! To ME!
by FrozenFaunus
Summary: "Romance is a vital tool in the repertoire of any blossoming debutante." Weiss is wealthy, brilliant, and accustomed to getting her way. But she's also isolated and lonely, which puts her at a bit of a loss when, according to Schnee family tradition, it's time for her to finally pick a consort. Only one girl comes to mind. Ruby couldn't possibly say no to her… right?
1. Chapter 1

Weiss Schnee relaxed against the gazebo bench. Legs crossed, breathing steady just as she'd been taught, portraying the perfect picture of elegance despite the non-stop stress she'd been under lately. She sipped her tea and studied the girl bounding up the steps across from her.

"Sorry I was late! Got caught up doing writerly things." The girl's red ponytail bounced as she struggled with various folders full of notes and documents. Minor annoyance aside, Weiss couldn't help but smile at the faux incompetence; this was Nora Valkyrie after all, three-time award-winning biographer, mother of two, and somehow still a complete and total mess. Every bit the girl Weiss knew from high school.

"It's fine," Weiss shrugged, "if anything, it gave me time to gather my thoughts." Nora paused, pushing her square glasses up her face.

"Good! If you don't mind me asking before we start, why me?" She cocked her head, "actually, better question, why now? With the wedding coming up in a few months so you must be absolutely swamped with things to do."

"Too true. Can I be candid?" Weiss asked.

"Yup, kinda key to the process!" Nora grinned. Weiss set her teacup down with a gentle clink.

"Well, I read your previous body of work, of course."

"Go on."

"All insightful, brilliantly written-"

"Flattery will get you _everywhere._ "

"-In fact, I'm not sure I've ever known a writer whose diction so quickly outpaced her spoken vocabulary."

"Th-thanks?"

"And then I read, ' _How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Snowflake._ '" The smile immediately was wiped off Nora's face.

"Oh." The single word was spoken with so much dread Weiss couldn't help but smirk.

"Did you think I _wouldn't_ read it? My own, lovely bride-to-be's tell-all biography?" She asked. Nora shifted uncomfortably, though shifting uncomfortably for her was more like wobbling back and forth for anyone else.

"Well, I mean you are the CEO of a billion lien company," Nora stammered. Weiss let the silence hang, a tactic that had served her well in countless boardroom meetings and negotiations. "Was it really that insulting?" Nora continued, voice rising in pitch and tempo, "Because I can see how you might think it was insulting, but I really was trying to tell the story from the subject's perspective and I think I accomplished that even if perhaps in the process I ended up writing a somewhat one-sided narrative that didn't always paint you in the most favorable light but that's kind of in the nature of-" she paused as Weiss raised up a hand.

"I think you did an excellent job. That is the only reason why you're here. That I know you, and that you happened to write for my fiancée is nothing more than a happy coincidence. You do good work, Nora. You have real insight."

"It means the world to me that you think so, Weiss." Nora took her hand, girlish smile slowly returning. "I've been brainstorming ever since I got your message. There's so much here to explore, so much people are curious about that is currently little more than rumors and hearsay."

Weiss tapped her heel against the table leg. "A not insubstantial portion of _Snowflake_ pants me as the frozen, scorned deity hurling icicles from the sky – which admittedly, from her perspective I probably was – I think I would just like to tell my side of the events at Beacon and afterwards."

"We'll be covering the whole post 17 meltdown I assume."

"Uhuh."

"Your 'Awakening,' period?"

"Naturally."

"Oh wowie, and we _have_ to cover what happened at the dance that year. Everyone was talking about that for months."

"… I suppose."

"Also the murder."

"Alleged murder, but sure."

"And not to mention the innovation that tripled the worth of your company, the hostile takeover, the realization of who you were truly in love with, the proposal, also that little part where you died-" Nora's head popped up from the notes she scribbled furiously in. "Huh. There _is_ a _lot_ to cover. What kind of theme are we going for here, Weiss? Redemption? Conspiracy? Scandalous tell-all?"

"All of the above. But more than anything, I want this to be the story of how a silly, spoiled, selfish 17-year-old became the person I am today. I want this to be the story of how Weiss Schnee grew up." The filtered rays of sunlight coming through the vegetative roof of the gazebo lended her eyes a playful twinkle. The girl across from her pulled out three separate notepads

"So where do we start?"

* * *

"I'm so pleased you invited your friends over during the break my dear, they were delightful." Isabella Schnee said as the in-house manicurist tended her nails.

"Well thank you, mother, for allowing it." Weiss said cordially, continuing to straighten her hair. Her politeness hid a growing suspicion toward her mother's ulterior motives for broaching the subject.

"Perhaps a touch unrefined, a bit rough around the edges, but delightful nonetheless. Diamonds in the rough as it were."

"More like pearls before swine…" Weiss mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Oh nothing."

"Honestly dear, they were lovely."

"Happy to hear that mother, really."

"All of them."

"Good."

"So which one are you sleeping with?"

Weiss immediately dropped the curler, yelping as heated metal kissed her neck. The manicurist ceased momentarily, looking between them with unmitigated surprise.

"Dammit mother."

"Go ahead," Isabella growled at the servant, "Or continue ogling your tip away." The rabbit faunus averted her eyes and dove back into the work with added zest.

"What makes you think I'm sleeping with any of them?" Weiss demanded, nursing the newly forming red welt on her skin.

"Intuition. You've never shown an interest in any of the suitors your father and I have selected for you –"

"They're all buffoons!"

"Hardly."

"So just because I don't take an interest in the trust-fund boy band brigade, I'm automatically a lesbian?"

"Oh, a wealthy husband, what a _horrible_ concept," Isabella rolled her eyes, "really darling, it became obvious enough when you were in middle school; we had to selectively hire maids with small cup sizes because you would order the C's and D's to read you bedtime stories and would never let them leave."

"I liked the stories!"

"Which is why your interest waned after we 'downsized?'" Isabel perked a stoic eyebrow, "so many loyal maids, put out to pasture. They could have had a massive class-action lawsuit had they only figured out the common denominator."

"Mother!" Weiss stared, slack-jawed and horrified.

"Only joking. Well, mostly joking."

"Wow."

"You're a teenager, you have hormones, and you're clearly not interested in men. Surely you've been with someone since you started at Beacon."

"No mother," Weiss sighed, "even if I was interested, even if I was a lesbian, I am aware of what happens if someone of my standing is caught in a scandal."

"Sweetheart, that's what the wealthy have paperwork for!"

"Pardon?" Weiss had no way of processing what she was hearing.

"You ply them with wine and presents, and then make them sign paperwork that will bankrupt them if they dare speak about your intimate goings-on with anyone. I was a three on the Kinsey scale dear, I know what I'm talking about."

"Okay: First of all, ew. Second of all, eww. Thirdly, like anyone would ever actually agree to that!"

"They're called Consort Accords, and they're much more common than you think. Every Schnee has had a consort by the time they're 17. Multiple even. I did, your father did, and your sister did. Sexuality is an important element of an aristocratic debutante's repertoire."

"Mother. Dusts take me, I promise you there is no one. No one that I'm in love with. Not even a little bit. Nobody." Weiss had long given up straightening her hair and stood in front of her mother, arms crossed.

"Who said anything about being in love? Having a consort is about exploring the carnal plane with someone you have a degree of attraction toward. It doesn't always have to be romantic or complicated. And as a Schnee, it is your duty to be skilled in all aspects of the realm of physicality. Combat and otherwise."

"So the shorthand for this entire conversation is that you want me to bang my friends?"

"Crass." Isabel clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

"This entire conversation is crass!"

"This entire conversation is necessary. And it's not just me dear." Her mother said softly. Weiss froze. "Your father also feels the same way. He may not approve of the gender flexibility the way that I do, but he does find it strange that you haven't so much as mentioned a single paramour. Virgins make terrible CEOs."

Weiss look down and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Enunciate darling, speak from your diaphragm."

"If. You. Bring. The. Paperwork. To. Me. I. Will. Consider. It." Weiss practically spat every syllable.

"Reginald!" Her mother snapped her fingers twice, beckoning the suited butler near the doorway.

Weiss paced back and forth across the dorm room. In truth, her mother had won the second she mentioned her father. He would revoke her status as heiress to the company in a second if he doubted her ability or commitment. To take the company in her own hands in her lifetime was the goal, and she'd be damned if she let some uncomfortable, contrived drama threaten her plans for the future. The solution had come to her in a flash of horrible genius. She had just heard Ruby talking about how much she liked to try new things, how open-minded she was. Granted, the subject at hand was varying flavors of cookies, but the concept carried over, right? Weiss's fingers tapped up and down the binder nervously. She kept looking out the window, expecting rose petals and a wry grin to come bounding across the campus at any moment. Much to her chagrin, Weiss felt butterflies rising up in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't imagine why; it made little to no sense. This was Ruby she was talking about: adorable, simpleminded, sweet Ruby who practically worshipped the ground she walked on. Asking was basically courtesy at this point, right?

Did Weiss actually _like_ Ruby, though? The answer had initially been no, but as she mulled it over again and again in her mind, that answer began to change. Ruby's cheerful demeanor could be annoying at times but was, more often than not, endearing, though Weiss was loath to admit it. The way Ruby constantly popped up and stuck her nose and everyone else's business out of nothing more than concern was oddly sweet. She had undeniable talent as a warrior. And on a baser level, being roommates, the occasional glimpses of her lithe, athletic body had not been entirely unpleasant… Okay, that was a massive understatement. The one-time Ruby had come back from a shower with nothing more than boy shorts and a tank top on, clearly bra-less, it had rendered Weiss unable to sleep for days. The more she mulled it over the more it grew on her.

 _BLAM_. Weiss shrieked. Ruby came careening through the dorm room door with all the enthusiasm of an over-caffeinated SWAT team. Her hair was disheveled and a small stream of flower petals followed in her wake.

"Heeeeeey Weiss! Sorry I'm late, got caught up, uh, studying with Velvet."

"Calm down you dolt! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, sorry," Ruby walked over with a pep in her step and laid on Weiss's bed, striking an inadvertently suggestive pose. The slight sheen covering her skin from the workout just made it worse. Weiss somehow managed to choke on her own tongue. "So what's up? What did you want to talk to me about?" Ruby asked. Weiss hesitated, a pause that Ruby immediately picked up on. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Weiss took a deep breath. She was braver than this, she just needed to take the plunge. Bracing herself, Weiss handed Ruby the contract. "My parents are encouraging me to take a consort. Encourage is too weak a word actually, they're basically blackmailing me. Do what they want or lose the company. But what they want is simple enough. And I was wondering if you would be willing."

"Uh, Weiss." Ruby said, leafing through the document.

"It wouldn't have to be a long-term thing, and it wouldn't have to be romantic or complicated," Weiss stammered, mirroring what her mother had told her.

"Weiss, wait,"

"You know what, forget I asked. I should have known you wouldn't get it, you've probably never been with anyone either," for some reason, Weiss' eyes were burning.

"Hey, stop." And then Ruby was in her lap, arms wrapped around the back of her neck, silver eyes gazing deep into hers. Soft lips grazed her cheek. The fact that Weiss could feel her pulse in her face told her how red she must've been, porcelain to tomato in 10 seconds flat. "I'm flattered, really." Weiss was totally taken aback. Foreign sensations of heat and discomfort bounced everywhere from her toes to her forehead.

"Wha-what–what's" She hated the fact that her own voice approximated that of a clucking chicken. Ruby put a finger over her lips, the sensation was electric and instant. She could feel Ruby's warmth across her legs, stockings and thin skirts between them concealing nothing and everything at the same time.

"I like you, Weiss." Weiss could see shooting stars, hear a chorus of angels serenading triumphantly from the heavens, and envision a giant musical number involving the entire school.

"Ruby," Weiss breathed heavily, "I-"

"But not like that." _**RIIIIIIIIIIIP.**_ Somewhere in the skies above, a record skipped and the angels' soundtrack grinded to a halt; they screamed in anguish as the shooting stars impacted, perforating the clouds and setting them all aflame, in turn raining fiery death onto the musical number below. Weiss' jaw dropped. "it's pressure from your parents, and while I can't really say that I 'get' it, I would be happy to pretend like I'm your 'consort,' when they're around." Ruby flipped to the end of the folder and pulled a silver pin from her satchel, signing enthusiastically, "But we can't really be together, because I'm with someone else, okay?" Ruby smiled at her apologetically and handed her the folder. As soon as Weiss took it, ruby zipped away as quickly as she had appeared. The lingering warmth in her wake dissipated into something approaching an arctic blizzard. Weiss stared at the wall, wondering how much effort it would take to just merge into it.

 _I'm with someone else._

"Ruby Rose just rejected me. _Me."_

"So," the feminine voice startled Weiss. Yang Xiao Long leaned against the doorway, face drenched in sympathy. "Normally I'd pretend like I totally wasn't eavesdropping but that… that was brutal."

"Yes," Weiss said, still too shocked to bother projecting the mildest outrage, "it was."

"Want to go grab something to eat? Talk about it?"

"More like something to drink."

"You know most bars around here card, right?" Yang cocked her head.

"Then I'll buy the damn bar."

"Which one?"

" _All of them_."

* * *

"So _that_ was the night you ended up buying Hunter's Vigil." Nora nodded, a thoughtful expression on her face as pieces begin to click into place. Weiss rubbed the bridge her nose tiredly. This was already far more unpleasant and draining than she'd expected.

"In hindsight, not exactly my finest moment."

"A defining one, though. Without Hunter's Vigil you might have never met Cinder later that year, which led to… well, the coup. That whole thing"

"Lets... not get ahead of ourselves." Weiss re-crossed her legs uncomfortably. "The night I bought Hunter's Vigil was also the first night I drank anything stronger than wine. And I wasn't exactly pacing myself. I assume you probably heard what happened the morning after."

"No." Nora's eyebrows shot up.

"Well, in retrospect, I suppose that was the peak of my long, downward spiral. That was the morning I woke up next to _her_."

* * *

 **AN: Hello! Welcome to Frozen Faunus' wild ride! This is the first story I have worked on in over a year, as well as being my first story in the RWBY universe. It has been a while, so my writing may come off as a bit rusty, but it will get better over time. The basic premise was to take your garden variety White Rose and flip the power dynamic. I have listed Weiss/Ruby as the main pairing since the story revolves around their relationship, but I intend to be rather vague about who they actually end up with before we get there, as I feel it makes for a better story. This is primarily an exercise in exploring Weiss and her comical coming-of-age story, and I want to give her plenty of room to shine… and crash and burn, of course, when the situation calls for it. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Comments/Reviews mean the world to me, whether they are of the constructive criticism variety or simply kind words.**


	2. Chapter 2

_The pain was almost exquisite. Sharp, stabbing streams of agony barreled through her fragile neurons. Suddenly she was seven years old again, laying in shock as the handful of miners that survived the crimson dust explosion called for help around her. Weiss whimpered, memory of the glowing orange embers of the cave ceiling meshing with her half-awake reality. Her father had warned her not to wander off during the tour, but when she had, he hadn't bothered to go after her. Not with all the investors and shareholders watching._

 _She had walked throughout the mines, oblivious to the various workers and underlings who turned a blind eye to her presence, before coming across the most beautiful, reddest dust crystal her tiny eyes had ever seen. Weiss extended a hand, full of wonder, unknowing of the horrible danger and volatility residing within the object in front of her._

 _In the end, she hadn't even touched it. She hadn't needed to. The second her hand came within an inch of the crystal lightning jumped between finger and stone like a malevolent static discharge._

 _And then everything blew up._

 _Silent tears streamed down her cheeks as coarse hands reached down, gently bracing beneath her back and neck. The soft face of a woman with long, wolf like ears looked down at Weiss kindly, seemingly ignorant of the shrapnel wound in her own shoulder._

" _It's okay, little miss. It's all going to be okay now."_

Weiss was face down in her pillow, hoping that perhaps she could suffocate the physical pain away.

"The first hangover is the worst, just breathe." A groggy voice that honestly didn't sound much better off than she was, said from behind her, strong palm rubbing against the bare skin of her back.

"Ugh, thank you…" There were a few quiet moments of near tranquility until everything that was wrong with the situation hit Weiss like a freight train.

"Um, Yang?"

"… Yes Princess?"

"Why are we in the same bed?" A confirmation peek under the sheets had Weiss turning crimson. "And… why am I naked?"

"… Weiss, what do you remember from last night?" Yang asked, and Weiss felt her slowly withdraw her hand.

"Well, I bought a bar at 200% market value."

"Yeah, that was a thing."

"And then I tried whiskey for the first time."

"Yes, that was also a thing."

Weiss flipped over to face the other girl, stars still bursting painfully behind her eyes. She tried to ignore the fact that the other girl was something of a vision, from the rumpled golden bedhead to the tiny freckles that adorned her bosom peeking out from where Yang held the blankets tightly to her chest. "Yang, did you seduce me last night?" Weiss asked incredulously.

"No –" Yang started.

"More like the other way around." An utterly numb voice said from across the room. Weiss and Yang jumped at the intrusion. Blake fixed them both with what could only be described as a thousand-mile stare. "Yang kept telling you to slow down, only every time she did you started bawling something about how no one could ever love you and didn't slow down at all. And then kept tugging on her pants."

"How long… How long have you been there?" Yang asked in growing horror.

"The whole night," Blake answered in monotone, "I live here, you see. Turned in early for the night before both of you came back from your little excursion. I was going to say something, but when all the clothes started coming off, for some reason it became very hard to speak.

Weiss receded under the blanket, dying from multiple layers of embarrassment. She popped her head partway out with only her eyes showing. "We just, made out, right? Like kissed and stuff?"

"There was kissing…" The moment of hope was immediately crushed. "Kissing _everywhere_. And then Yang did this thing you seemed to like," Blake extended two fingers apathetically, curved them upwards and made stabbing motions, staring at her own hand as if trying to determine the deeper underlying meaning behind the gesture. Yang face planted into her pillow. The door slammed open.

"Oh hey guys!" Ruby exclaimed, "What'd I miss—oh."

Weiss slipped a simple white dress over her head and rushed out the door, face flush with shame.

It only took a few glyphs to put a suitable distance between her and the dorm. As she walked brusquely along the sidewalk, heels in hand, Weiss Schnee came to the conclusion that she must be the most unregal Schnee to ever grace Remnant. Not only had she drop kicked her chances with Ruby into orbit, she had jumped into the arms of the first girl to look her way, who just so happened to be directly related. As soon as Yang became more cognizant of what had happened Weiss fully expected to be hated; she had used a friend in a vulnerable moment as nothing more than a physical proxy for her sister.

"Weiss," Yang panted from some distance behind her, "hold up."

"I'm sorry Yang. You didn't deserve what was pushed on you last night." Weiss couldn't even make eye contact.

"You didn't push anything on me."

"Not according to Blake. I degraded myself and I used you to do it-"

"Princess, you want to stop beating yourself up there for a minute?" Yang demanded. Weiss faced her, still somewhat unable to make eye contact, arms shaking. "Look, this is hard to say, so I'm just going to power through it. You know about the fire, right…" Yang swallowed, "After we lost our mom, it affected Ruby and I in different ways. Including how we deal with relationships, romantic and otherwise. Ruby hides everything behind that ditsy, happy go lucky façade. She refuses to let anyone see when she's hurting- _really_ hurting-and when she falls for someone, she falls hard. Like planning weddings and thinking about how many kids they're going to have after the first date. But me… I'm the opposite. Last night was prototypical me. I'm shallow, Weiss. I meet someone, I fall in love for an hour, screw around, and come the next morning I move on. Never had a desire for anything more."

"You're not shallow. And in some ways I envy you." Weiss looked up cautiously, absorbing what she'd just been told.

"Life's a lot more fun when you're not worried about every notch on the headboard turning into a happily ever after," Yang grinned ruefully, "so you used me. I was happy to be used. We had fun. Why feel bad about that?"

In an uncharacteristic moment of honesty, Weiss wrapped her arms around the other girl and felt warmth and simple comfort flood through her as Yang returned the embrace.

"Thank you. I mean it. This all could have been so much worse without you around."

"You're welcome, princess. _Anytime._ " Yang laid the innuendo on the last word a bit thick. Her arms slid down to Weiss's lower back suggestively, triggering chills.

Weiss snorted, nudging Yang backward playfully, "It would probably be best to avoid a repeat of last night."

"Not sure Blake could handle it," Yang agreed, "might make sense to do it at least one more time though, seeing as how you don't remember it and all." She grinned wolfishly.

"Down girl," Weiss rolled her eyes. "What are we going to doabout Ruby?"

"I don't know. I don't see how her life will ever be the same after seeing your pasty white ass. You should have seen the look on her face."

"Jerk!"

"Kidding. It's fine. I'll figure out something to tell her, make sure she knows it wasn't anything serious."

"Thanks," Weiss cringed, trying not to think about it and failing.

"So what's on the docket today, Miss Junior CEO?"

"Don't call me that, idiot." Weiss sighed, "Today I'm going to go take inventory of the damages. My damages."

"Vigil?"

"Or lack of it, in this case."

* * *

Hunter's Vigil from the outside looked the way most bars do during the daylight hours: Vacant and depressing. The door was unlocked, offering no resistance. To her relief the inside was slightly more appealing. Whoever the previous owner had been (Weiss vaguely remembered an individual resembling a lumberjack crying as he signed over his life's work) he had clearly taken great pride in keeping the place clean and well-ordered as possible. Unfortunately, "clean" and "well ordered" were really the only positive things to be said about it. It was more saloon than club, to the point that the lack of wooden swinging doors was an odd omission. Weiss couldn't help but groan at the outdated trappings of her acquisition. There was a fake mounted bass for crying out loud. She was pretty sure if she pressed a button it would start singing.

If there was any positive, it was that for such an old timey establishment there was plenty of space. Weiss began to mentally map out the potential improvements. If they knocked out that wall, there was space to expand the dance floor and add in a DJ pit. Of course that meant having to hire a DJ. At least the bar was fairly modern and centrally located—

Weiss turned to stone. A man stood behind the bar, wiping down the dingy surface with a rag and no small measure of distain. His white button up and vest were impeccably tailored and despite not being able to see his feet Weiss knew he was wearing two thousand lien shoes. Because he was _always_ , oh so picky about his shoes. Her disposition turned deadly, the temperature in the room dropping at least twenty degrees as her aura raised, ironclad. Her arm rested across her body where Myrtlenaster's hilt would have been, and she grinded her teeth at its absence.

"You know, hearing you were taking an interest in the business side of things for once, I was thrilled, honestly. For someone so consistently wrapped up in her own studious mediocrity, that could only be positive. It sounded like a miracle. Too good to be true. And then," he held up a glass with something scummy around the rim, looking at it as if it had just made egregious comments about his manhood, "I got here."

"A pleasure as always, _Father_ ," Weiss almost spat.

"Do you just do things because you know they'll annoy me, Weiss? Because it's beginning to feel that way."

"I chose this place because, one, it is in an excellent area with plenty of traffic, and two, because it would be a challenge," Weiss lied smoothly, "I believe a flaccid patriarch once bestowed the _timeless_ wisdom upon me, that, 'challenge builds virtue.'"

The thrown glass didn't arc, merely moved from point a to point b in a blisteringly fast line. Weiss tilted her head to the side as it flew past, shattering in a translucent blossom against the back wall. Gunter Schnee tried to gesticulate several times before extending an open palm. "Your mother wouldn't like it if we tried to kill each other."

"She didn't seem to appreciate it the last time, yes." Weiss looked around, feigning boredom, "What happened to the previous owner. I intended to keep him on as a bartender."

"Criminal record. Had to let him go. You'll have to do some 'talent acquisition.'"

His aqua eyes danced with sadistic fire as he held her gaze.

"Have you seen your sister lately, by the way?"

Her stomach twisted, "Winter stopped by a few months ago."

"Your _other_ sister."

 _Rage. Cold, blissful, abominable rage._

"I'm sure she's very lonely this time of year," Her father smirked.

It began to snow inside. Weiss's breath came out in small white puffs. Her thoughts turned downright murderous. There was a packet of silverware wrapped up in a napkin on the table three feet to her right that more than likely contained a knife. There was a bottle that could be repurposed on her left and on the back wall there was a fire axe encased in glass. Her Father would have at least one bodyguard nearby, possibly concealed, but he was too egotistical for anything more.

"Get. Out." Her voice dripped venom.

Gunter Schnee was an ass, a shark, and a monster, but he was no fool. He walked past her brusquely, like she was nothing. "Six months. You have six months to turn this place around and make it profitable. Or we'll be revisiting some things," he let the threat hang."

"A chain."

"Excuse me?"

"You want to make this a wager? Then if I win, if I make this place popular and recoup my losses I want to expand it into a chain," Weiss snapped, the challenge a formation of little more than spite and bluster.

He paused, "400 percent return on investment."

"300, I wasn't born yesterday."

"Done." Gunter still smirked, but there was perhaps just a touch of respect in his voice. "Have you picked a consort yet? Its getting to be that time."

"I have, actually. _She's_ a vision."

"Oh for fuck's sake." Gunter muttered angrily and walked out.

* * *

 **EDIT:**

 **Okay, considering the amount of flak I'm getting I'd like to clear up a few things for those who don't seem to understand the concept of pacing. Yes, this is a Whiterose story. No, that tag is not deceptive. What happens in this chapter is means of 1: setting up a potentially funny, awkward situation and 2: setting the stage for more interesting tension between Weiss and Ruby further on, as well as an opportunity to compare and contrast Yang and Ruby as characters. While Weiss is the focus, I'm actually planning on doing some bumblebee stuff later on, which I thought would have been kind of apparent with the way I brought Blake in. It's called setting the stage and creating a sense of progression. Which I wish more people would have given me the chance to do without flying off the handle.**


End file.
